<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphmau Oneshots by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231575">Aphmau Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts'>DisabledSorrychangedaccounts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aphmau (Minecraft) - Fandom, Aphmau Emerald Secret, Aphmau Mystreet, Aphmau When angles fall, Minecraft (Video Game), mystreet (minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Brotherly Love, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Panic Attacks, People are gonna die, Self Harm, Swearing, like he dies, oneshots, sometimes, tags will be added as the story continues, the gods - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of Aphmaus series’ MCD, Mystreet, Royal Tale, Void Paradox, Mod Mod World, </p><p> </p><p>(Most of these are going to focus on Ms Zane, Mcd/ms Garroth, Ms/MCD Vylad, Travis, and Laurences of all the worlds)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ein (Aphmau) &amp; Zane Ro’meave, Garroth Ro’meave &amp; Zane Ro’meave, Vylad Ro’meave &amp; Garroth Ro’meave, Vylad Ro’meave &amp; Laurance Zvhal, Vylad Ro’meave &amp; Zane Ro’meave, Vylad Ro’meave &amp; memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a oneshot book, showing all of my random ideas I had throughout writing other stories. Thank you for reading!</p><p>WARNING: Major Character death and descriptions of death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Zane walked back to the log cabin, humming a small tune he remembered hearing a few days prior. He could feel his legs get cold and his fingers start to freeze, why had his brother told him to leave in this weather? </p><p> </p><p>It had started snowing and hard an hour before his brother shoved him through the opening of the cave. He clutched his arms in hope of warming up, even if it was in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>He raised his mask higher on his face to keep the snowflakes out and walked at a faster pace through the forest, <em> where? Where was the path? </em> Zane panicked, <em> the path was supposed to be somewhere here? </em> </p><p> </p><p>He didnt let that stop him and continued walking, his pace slowing down as he could barely feel his legs. “Brother?” He panicked. “Brother!” He yelled louder, no one could hear him. No one at all, he was left to freeze in this cold forest, with no shelter, no heat, no <em> family </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned against a tree in an attempt to catch his breath, he could feel the tears run down his face. “Brother?” He whimpered pitifully, “It’s so—“ </p><p> </p><p>He shivered, he was tempted to just stay there, he couldn't move. He was so cold, the snow was falling onto him harshly. “It’s- It’s- It’s so co-old.” </p><p> </p><p>He could feel tears start to form and freeze at his eyes and he had to brush them away before they froze onto him. <em>Why was he even here?</em> <em>Why did his brother send him out in weather like this? Does he not care? </em></p><p> </p><p>Zane blinked, confused, his eyes flashing blue, “he’s not my brother.” <em> Of course he is, </em>Zane shook his head, “No,” he whispered, his eyes growing tired. “Ein’s not my brother, Vylad and—“ </p><p> </p><p>He sneezed loudly, some of the snow falling off. Zane attempted to pry his legs from the snow before his eyes turned green again. <em> Brother thought we could do it so we can! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Zane struggled for a few seconds before slamming his head against the tree he was leaning against. <em> He isnt my brother! </em> He snapped back, hitting his head against the tree for each word. He stopped after feeling a heat rush over the back of his head. <em> I’d rather die than think some kidnapping stalker is my brother </em>. </p><p> </p><p><em> He’s not! He is your brother </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He slammed his head again into the tree, crying out in pain. </p><p> </p><p><em> He is! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Again, he could feel something drip from his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s your brother, you know he is! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his body shake before he slammed his head into the tree again. A cold ran over him before he let himself slide down the tree, blood coating his back and the entire side of the tree. </p><p> </p><p>He moved slowly jamming his nail into the tree bark writing in harsh letters the name, ‘Ein.’ </p><p><br/>He then let himself close his eyes and sleep, the darkness overtaking him. And he felt more peaceful and happy he had felt in a very, <em> very </em> long time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brothers help brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not much sadness in this chapter, Vylad helps Zane through a panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Panic Attacks </p><p>Please feel free to request stuff, I’ll try to do as many characters and chapters as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vylad smiled at his older brother, giving him a small. “Hello, Zane!” Garoth invited Vylad over for supper, and didn't tell Zane. Garroth forgot to tell Zane, he didn't leave him out of the plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane just froze looking at him shocked, Zane could feel his heart pulse at speeds he couldn't fathom. His chest was practically convulsing at this point and his heart felt like it was slamming against his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his body shaking and tried to back up and away so he could do this in his bedroom but Vylad took notice of him before asking, “what's wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I I don’t know,” Zane tried to get out, holding onto his chest, practically kneeling over. Tears were gathering around his eyes and he didn't know why he was panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Vylad immediately went to his side, he looked like he was going to call for Garroth when Zane shook his head saying in a scared voice. “Ple-Please don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane whimpered softly whipping his tears from his eyes, “I know it’s real stupid of me—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vylad cut him off, pulling him into a hug. “Come on, it’s not stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, It wasn't smart of me.” Zane tried again, whipping at his eyes some more. “And I feel so fu-fucking bad about it.” His voice cracked as he stared at Vylad who was holding him. Vylad just started making circling motions along his back. “I—I was a shit brother and—“ he didn't finish that sentence before he sobbed into Vylads chest. Vylad knew what he was talking about, their entire lives Zane had treated him differently. Just so he could have a chance with their father. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vylad let him sob into his shirt until he felt the soft breaths of his brother against his back, “come on big brother.” He said to him as he slept, “I forgave you years ago…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memeing in Medieval times is hard sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vylad from MCD and Vylad from Mystreet are one in the same. </p>
<p>Laurance (post Vp) shares a similar problem</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings; Gun, Vylad has a gun<br/>Also like memes and swearing, they do that a lot</p>
<p>He also shoots Brendan so like? Be warned?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vylad looked over the horizon, before sighing. “Zenix is gonna pay.” He wanted to do this for a while, he remembered Zane talking about Zenix, Gene and Sasha in highschool and he always wanted to punch him, though it was mainly Gene he wanted to punch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed along to whatever song of the week it was before loading his crossbow. He aimed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fwpp</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It landed straight into Brenden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn't that their neighbour? Shit, shit, shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vylad turned around and Immediately started running away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flwwwwop</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad stumbled back to the latest bench he was staying at and faintly wondered if he should go bother his mom or brothers. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you need somewhere to stay? Just come here, you’re always welcome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean Garroth did say?</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a groan he started to get up, his back hurt and his nose itched. He quickly gathered his belongings, hiding his crossbow inside of the bag. He started walking leisurely towards the address he was given a while back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to the door and knocked loudly, he was greeted by Zane who immediately pulled him into a hug. “Hi Five!” Zane said with a dazed smile that didn't seem like his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Zane,” he greeted right back, patting his brother who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding him in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane made an annoyed noise when Vylad pulled away from the hug. “Come in!” Zane said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad hummed as Zane yelled upstairs, “Seven! Fives here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Garroth hit something because he heard the faint sounds of cursing. Once Garroth saw who Zane was talking about, he immediately smiled at him and made his way down the stairs. “Hey… Vylad?” He looked at Zane who was still holding onto Vylads’ arm before looking back at him embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad let Zane hold his hand as they showed him around their house. “Only one bedroom?” Vylad asked them once they were done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have Laurences room and the spare room if that's what you’re asking.” Garroth replied easily, Vylad just blinked at them confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you both sleep?” Vylad asked, “I mean I saw the sign that said Garroths room but where does Zane sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Garroth said lamely before saying quietly, “We actually sleep in the same bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vyald looked at him confused, “didnt you two barely like eachother a few months ago?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or Was I mistaking them for the medieval Zane and Garroth?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth deflated slightly before saying, his ears twitching slightly. “We both get nightmares.” Vylad blinked at him confused, looking towards his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did Garroth become a werewolf?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad blinked confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that probably happened when I was gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Huh,” he said softly before asking, “Was Zane always this touchy? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it, I just don't remember him ever initiating hugs and stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth flinched slightly, “no, no It’s recent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> recent. Can we talk about this later, we can set you up in the Spare room and you can leave your stuff there. How long are you going to be staying with us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad shrugged looking at his watch before going, “as long as I can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OoO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane peeked into the room Vylad was staying, he wanted to grab some of his clothes to put in the washer. He’d rather Vylad wear normal, clean clothes than clothes that he’s worn 15 times on repeat and thrown into a river for a minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a few of his shirts and other clothes before looking at the crossbow with fascination. “Huh,” Zane said before running one of his fingers across it. He grabbed the bolts and crossbow, (along with the clothes) before bolting out to their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane put the clothes on their bed before reaching into one of the drawers, he grabbed out a handgun. Garroth kept a few of them around the room and house incase of any emergency, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this counts as an emergency, doesn't it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane grabbed some of the ammo Garroth kept beside it before going back to Vylads’ temporary room and placing the Gun where the crossbow was left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OoO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week later his watch chimed loudly as he entered his room and he grabbed his bag, it felt lighter but that was fine, Zane probably stole one of his scarves again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He walked down the dirt road realizing who he saw standing close too, he swung his bag around before staring in horror then excitement as he grabbed out a gun, a </span><em><span>fully</span></em> <em><span>loaded</span></em> <em><span>handgun</span></em><span>, in the </span><em><span>medieval times. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held the gun up, aiming for the man who was attacking Laurance? Garroths knight friend from Phoenix drop and shoots the gun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurance gave him a thankful look before blurting out, “is that a gun?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad blinked at him before looking at the gun and going, “noooo?? It’s definitely not a gun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurance just shrugged before going, “I’m pretty sure you’re lying. Laurance! Nice to meet you??” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vylad, Ro’meave.” Vylad said tersely, Laurance snorted before going. “I have a bimbo friend named Garroth Ro’meave, are you by any chance related?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad just shot him an ‘are you kidding me?’ Look. “If anything Garroths is a himbo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurance joked to him, “himbimbo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad stared him down before going, “do you know what ‘yeet’ means my good ser?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurance narrowed his eyes, “this bitch empty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad nodded before going, “thank fuck someone else knows whats going up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurance grinned before looking down at the now dead guard, he grimaced before heading towards the gates of Phoenix drop. “Come on! I need someone I can kin with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad closed his eyes before going softly, “I might have to go bully my brothers in the next few hours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurance shot up confused, “you’ve seen them lately?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean? I have two sets of brothers,” Vylad continued on, “One in this world and one in the other world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you understand. What about you? How does a knight of Phoenix Drop know about memes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I met a goth, her adopted scientist son, two lesbian scientists and a dimension travelling scientist who is actually the father? Of the adopted scientist son? But the scientist's son was actually his clone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as laurance said that, Vylad nodded. “It's like that sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! And I had to fight myself, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself. Total loser, he didn't talk and wanted to destroy that world and every other world along with it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, that shit slaps dude.” Vylad told him, “Good way to relieve stress, fucking fight yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OoO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares [Ro’meave brothers]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you die in your world your soul goes to an alternate one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been sifting through prompts and found this one and was like! Angst and comfort in one? Yeet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vylad moved back, inching towards the cliff. “Zan—“ he tried but was cut off by the feeling of him falling. He tried to reach out to grab onto something, someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a searing pain as he landed harshly against the ground, he could faintly see his other brother standing, staring down at him from the top of the cliff. Vylad could feel everything, he knew he wasn’t going to have much time left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zane—“ he was cut off by the feeling of  his head spinning, “big bro—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he could feel nothing, no pain, no suffering, nothing, he only felt… content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes, leaning into the person beside him. Zane— he felt his heart start to thrust against his chest, he held onto him tightly. Zane was sleeping beside him, looking only a few years younger than the Zane he saw in his dream, his vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to let go, if he did the dream would become real. It felt so real, and— He just ran his hand through his brother's hair, he let himself sniffle softly, he was definitely shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vylad? What's wrong?” He heard a familiar voice say, he could barely breathe when he saw his other brother Garroth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad just held on tighter to Zane who laid limply against him, Vylad shook his head. “G—Garroth.” He whimpered, Garroth looked worriedly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? Vylad? Are you okay.” Garroth placed his hand on His forehead, “you’ve got no fever. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad shook his head, rubbing one of Zanes’ arms with his index finger in a circling motion, “do you just want to lay here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad didn't know what was happening, this Garroth looked like his own, only? He— he’s younger? And— Vylad could feel the panic settle down in his stomach and he asked in a small hoarse voice. “Water?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth nodded before getting up off the couch, “if that's what you need, sure.” Garroth made his way to the kitchen where Laurence was sleeping on the counter, a cup of wine next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned, Vylad was slowly releasing Zane, who was still sleeping, from his tight hug. Vylad just whispered after taking a huge sip of water, “nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's when Garroth nodded, “was it about?—“ he looked at Zane who he was holding tightly onto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Vylad nodded slowly, “he— He was older and, not very nice and I don't want to lose this one— and, you were gone and I fell so far, and I could feel it happening, like I was there and—“ he choked out the tears almost returning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth nodded before sitting tightly beside him, “don't worry, If there’s any Evil Zanes I’ll fight them off.” He gave a short laugh that sounded a little pitiful to Vylad but he ignored it. Garroth looked at him before saying honestly, “I get nightmares a lot as well.” Vylad let him continue, leaning into him softly. “Mostly, ones where I’m the one killing Zane— and I almost did and—“ Garroth sighed, “It’s almost if It came true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vylad let his eyes start closing as he listened to his brother, he was still holding onto Zane and now leaning onto Garroth when he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone saw them like that, no one said anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes and thanks for reading! If you have any requests go for it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please point out any spelling mistakes, thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>